Angeline Babineaux
"Her hair was dark, so were her eyes, and her skin was a light olive, her face was structured like a statue and when staring into thin air with her jaw clenched, Harry thought she looked intimidating. But then she snapped into reality, turned to him, smiled, and went back to picking at the book and he saw how warm her eyes were and decided to introduce himself." — Harry Potter's description of Angeline Babineaux Healer Angeline Dominique Babineaux (b. 10th June, 1980) was a muggle-born witch born to Genevieve and Victor Babineaux, both doctors. Angeline was raised the same as any other muggle child until at the age of eleven, when she had learned she was a witch and started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1st September 1991 in which she got sorted into Hufflepuff. She possessed an extremely warm heart and was one of the most hard-working people in her classes. Angeline was very naturalistic and calm. In her fifth year, Angeline joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and co-led the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. When she had seemed to be of great importance to Harry Potter, she was kidnapped by Death Eater's and held at Malfoy Manor where she was mildly tortured before the Golden Trio and Dobby rescued her and took herself and Lyra Malfoy to Shell Cottage where they remained until returning to Hogwarts to participate in the Second Wizarding War. After the war, Angeline worked briefly at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures until quitting and training as a Healer. In 2000 is when she married George Weasley with whom she had twin girls, Rosabelle and Cassiopeia Weasley. Cassiopeia was named in honour of Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy who became Angeline's best friend in Hogwarts. Angeline stayed in contact with the majority of her school friends, especially Lyra, who also named her daughter, Narcissa Angeline Malfoy, after Angeline Babineaux. Biography Early Life (1980-1991) Angeline was born on 10th June, 1980 in Riquewhir, Eastern France to Genevieve and Victor Babineaux. Being the only child, she was very spoiled by rich parents and grandparents, and although Angeline was shown to them to be very unique and different, being able to do and see things that they couldn't, they were extremely proud of her warm, opening heart. When turning eleven on the year of 1991, Angeline and her family were surprised to learn of her magical blood and that she was invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents and herself were very excited and therefore eagerly accepted. She even researched more into the magical world before starting school and figured she liked the look of the Herbology classes and Care of Magical Creatures which she couldn't look forward till until third year. Hogwarts Years (1991-1997) Lyra Malfoy: "That Herbology class was simply dreadful, how are we supposed to learn in those conditions!" Angeline Babineaux: "Oh, I don't know. It's not really about us, we're there to learn about the plants and the way they are and how they life. If they live in humid air, let them, Lyr. Your hair isn't as important as a plants life force.." __FORCETOC__